The present invention relates to a cannula having an automatically activated protective device (protective capsule) intended for the injection needle of the cannula or hypodermic syringe. The protective device has the form of a hollow cylinder provided with two bottoms which include two central cavities, and includes an internally mounted latching and a locking system which functions to apply the protective device automatically to the forward pointed part of the injection needle when the needle is retracted or withdrawn manually so as to separate the needle from the cannula chassis. The protective device is arranged internally in the cannula chassis in a fixed position, and is released from this fixed position by means of an appropriate retroaxial pulling force, and accompanies the needle applied thereto as a protective capsule which encapsulates the point of the injection needle as the needle is separated from the chassis. The encapsulated point of the injection needle eliminates the risk of infection by "unfortunate pricking" with used, infected injection needles. The risk entailed by reusing the injection needle is eliminated, since the needle is deformed upon activation of the latching and locking process.
Those cannula or hypodermic syringes at present available commercially constitute a risk as a result of their construction and design, this risk being particularly applicable to nursing personnel who during their work are liable to "unfortunately prick themselves" with used, infected injection needles, with extremely serious consequences.
The irresponsible reuse of injection needles can occur. The described invention eliminates the above-mentioned risks.
The object of the invention is to provide for the comfort and, primarily, the safety of those who handle cannula or hypodermic syringes and to render irresponsible reuse of infected injection needles impossible. The object is to provide a cannula with a protective device on the point of the injection needle. The protective device is mounted internally of the cannula chassis, in a fixed position, and can be released from this fixed position by means of an appropriate retroaxial pulling force, wherewith the protective device accompanies this movement while seated on the front part of the injection needle, where the protective device is locked firmly to the point of the injection needle by latching and locking means as the injection needle is separated from the cannula chassis. The invention thus relates to a cannula intended for one-time use only, since the cannula--the injection needle--is deformed upon activation of the latching and locking mechanism. The invention is activated by means of cooperation between retroaxial displacement of the injection needle--perforations provided at the front part of the injection needle, the point--where latching flaps provided internally of the protective device hook firmly when the latching and locking mechanism is activated, resulting in secure and stable encapsulation of the front part, the point, of the injection needle by the protective device.